


yuri on ice

by youriko



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Skating, mentions of chika - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 11:38:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11058171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youriko/pseuds/youriko
Summary: riko was way too cold for this.





	yuri on ice

**Author's Note:**

> this is my motivation for the diariko event... ive been waiting for this event to come to en for so long it's gorgeous

Riko slid on the ice, wincing as her skates slipped about, always one wrong move from falling into the lake. Chika had insisted it would be a great time for all of Aqours to bond, and yet even she bailed; everyone had. What was this called? Hazing? Initiation? This idol group wasn't a sorority, but who knew what the mikan had up her sleeve.

Groaning, she tried to find some balance, if only she could get off this damn thin sheet of unstable frozen water. She held her hands out, grateful she at least brought gloves. “Oh, Chika…” she muttered to herself absentmindedly.

She felt a tap on her shoulder, and she jumped a bit; once again, almost falling. Shuffling around, she glanced up, almost swearing when she saw who it was. So this was Chika’s plan, then; abandon her with her crush and slippery ice.

“Ah, Sakurauchi. I’m glad at least you came,” Dia said, brushing hair out of her face effortlessly, and the weird mix of jealousy and admiration surged through her. Without missing a beat, she beckoned Riko onto the ice. “Well, come on, then,” she told her, an air of snobbishness held about her. “Let’s make the most of it.”

Riko shrugged, though she didn't know if Dia even saw it; maybe it was perceived as one of her violent shivers. “I don't know, Dia…. I'm not that good at skating,” she confessed, fidgeting with her hands. “Maybe, we can just go? Since everyone else did, anyway.”

Dia pierced her with a sharp look. “If you must, you can go,” she said, condescension lacing her tone. “You don't strike me as a quitter, though,” she added offhandedly, turning toward the rest of the lake, and was that hope in her voice? As miserable as she was, letting down her crush when she was already here…

“I’ll stay,” Riko whispered.

Though Dia couldn't have heard her, with the loud wind and kids screaming, as her senior skated away, there was a faint smile of satisfaction on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> my diarikos
> 
> also yes im salty @ yuri on ice for stealing the yuri tag this is my petty revenge


End file.
